Opaque
by shattered suppression
Summary: Sometimes, the thinnest of facades is all we need to delude ourselves into believing a fairy tale came true. Do not read this fanfic unless you are willing to open your mind and ask the immortal question, "what if."
1. Teaser

There are times when a brilliant smile is all that is needed to hide a decaying mind. There are times when a crystal palace is all that is needed to lock away screams. There are times when the need for happy endings overpowers any semblance of truth and justice.

This is one of those times.

"Opaque"

(Teaser)

            He stole into her room almost every night. Wide-eyed, she could hear him creeping stealthily around the twists and turns that inevitably led from his bedroom to hers. Every creak, muffled only slightly by the richly carpeted floors, screamed it's warning louder and louder until she felt that she could bear it no longer.

            These were the nights where her breathing, so light and airy normally, came out in heavy thuds. These were the nights that caused her heart to thump wildly against her ribcage, as if in a desperate attempt to be free. These were the nights where she knew that she was truly alone and friendless.

            Sometimes he would clutch her tightly to him when he was done.

            Sometimes he would not.

            Sometimes he would trail his fingers lightly up and down her childishly developing body.

            Sometimes he would not.

            Sometimes he'd gently kiss away the tears floating on her dark lashes.

            Sometimes he would not.

            And sometimes, he would make her believe that he really did love her.

            Sometimes he would not.

            I want to grow up as quick as I can!!! Then…then…Darien will look at me as a real woman, right?

Notes 

"" means flashback. The last quote is from Sailor Moon SuperS, volume 1. Anyways, have I successfully captured anyone's attention or imagination? Remember, reviews are an author's best friend…


	2. Chapter 1

There are times when a brilliant smile is all that is needed to hide a decaying mind. There are times when a crystal palace is all that is needed to lock away screams. There are times when the need for happy endings overpowers any semblance of truth and justice.

This is one of those times.

"Opaque"

(Chapter 1)

            She sat, trembling, on the edge of her bed. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she made no effort to wipe them away. He hadn't come for nearly a month, and for some reason, she had convinced herself that it was finally over. 

It wasn't.

At precisely two a.m., the footsteps that had haunted her ever since she turned fourteen woke her up like they always did. She closed her eyes, willing them to go away. Willing for it to be a twisted dream that she would forget the next morning.

The door creaked open, and she knew that it wasn't some nightmare like she had prayed it was. He walked in and gently shook her, even though he knew from their previous encounters that she was rarely asleep by the time he was in the room. She tightened her eyelids and turned her back to him, hoping against all hope that he would just go away if he thought she was asleep.

No such luck. He sat on her bed and sighed faintly, shaking his head. She could hear him, feel his presence, know what small moves he made, even behind her closed lids. He hesitated for a second, but then lowered his lips gently to her neck anyways, resting his head for a brief moment on her shoulder.

She didn't move. He placed his hand on the base of her pink, silk nightshirt, and after what seemed like an eternity, slipped it underneath and caressed her skin delicately. She couldn't keep a soft whimper from leaving her lips. He knew she was awake.

He pulled his hand from beneath her top and moved her so she was flat on her bed. Trailing the side of her neck with little butterfly kisses, he moved his way up to her ear. His hands traveled up the slight curves on her body, drawing ribbons of heat with them, until they rested on the first button of her shirt. His mouth continued to nuzzle and suck as she lay there, trying to remain as stoic as possible.

He finally paused. Hoarse with his emotions, he whispered, like he always did, into her ear.

"You know I love you, right?"

She didn't answer and turned away her head. He didn't say anything for a minute, as if trying to absorb this new information, but moved her head so that she would see his face. He looked at her tenderly, and asked her the question again.

"You know I love you, right?"

She stared into his eyes, hypnotized by the cobalt depths that drew her in. She knew she was powerless against them, and almost unwillingly, nodded in answer. He gave a small smile of triumph and began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, holding her in place with his mesmerizing gaze.

She never looked away.

~*~*~*~

He rarely stayed until morning; the risk of getting caught was too great. So she sat there, curled and alone, when he closed the door and left. She knew he wouldn't come back in.

"Darling, it's time to get up…"

She wiped away her tears quickly with the back of her hand, and took a few breaths to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm awake Mother," she said, forcing herself to sound like a disgruntled teenager. "But it's too early…why do I have to get up now," she whined petulantly.

Her mother laughed sweetly. "You know the saying. Early to bed, early to rise…"

She snorted.

"Can I come in, dear?"

She buttoned up her nightshirt. "Of course, Mother." She walked over to the door and opened it, flinching suddenly when she realized who her mother was with.

"Good morning sleepy-head," he teased affectionately. "Have a nice night?"

She lowered her eyes and was silent.

Her mother smiled and looked at her expectantly. "Well, Small Lady? Where are your manners?" 

She kept her head down.

"Yes father, I slept relatively well."

Notes 

Does anyone want to kill me now? Sorry this is twisted, but I came up with this idea when I was studying for my finals…(Hmm, I thought of child abuse while studying. Is there a correlation?) Anyways, so yes, now you know that "he" is Darien/Mamoru/Endymion and "she" is Rini/Small Lady. Remember…the immortal question "what if."

Reviews? Please? Even though you're probably looking at the computer screen and wondering what's wrong with me…


End file.
